The Puzzling Existence of Mr Sweeney Todd
by We'llServeAnyone
Summary: The slightly insane daily lives of Mr. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Nellie Lovett. Please pardon my less than adequate summary. Rated T for alcohol usage and possible rude language.
1. Chapter One Empty Like Him

**Chapter One- Empty like Him**

He felt slightly satisfied while splitting a neck. He became excited by his victim's rubies spilling on the beautiful, silver extent of his arm and the aged wooden floor; though it was harder for him to clean the stains from the floor.

Sweeney Todd was a name you couldn't forget; a name that followed you until your neighboring death. Sweeney Todd was the name of a killer, a killer known as 'Mista T' to an important woman in his life. This woman was disgusting, abominable, and shameful. This woman was gorgeous, wonderful, and desirable. Sweeney Todd hated this woman, to him; this woman was the one person who could truly take him away from his dear Lucy. When he was with this new woman he felt so safe, so free.

He felt the way he used to feel with Lucy. He was an entire different person when he was still with Lucy, yet with this new woman it was like that old person had never existed. He couldn't handle that.

Mr. Todd pulled the leaver of his homemade chair and heard one of his favourite noises: the crunching of bones that echoed in the dark, dank room bellow his own. The bone chilling sensation fed every corner of the mostly empty quarters. Mr. Todd had few things he could appreciate, he held on to every one of them for he knew they'd be gone in a matter of time.

He tried to get close enough to things without getting too attached to them. People were no exception. He was someone who people regarded as having little emotion; he liked to keep this charade continuing. When people think you are void they tend to act more trusting than they'd act around other strangers. Mr. Todd liked to laugh at how comfortable people felt around him.

People would willingly walk into his parlor and close their eyes; unaware that they'd never get to open them again. People could be so thick. Even people like Mr. Todd, who was a murderer and slaughterer, had emotions. People don't just kill for nothing, not even the merciless Sweeney Todd.

Mr. Todd was sitting waiting for a new customer when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his parlor, no doubt it was her. Next he heard a knock at the door along with a, louder than necessary, call. "Mista T?" she practically shook the walls. She let herself in, fumbling with the tray of pies in her right hand. The pies weren't the important part though; he wanted the gin tucked under her right arm. He couldn't bother to greet her with anything more than a grunt and a small gesture to the bottle.

The woman set the gin on the windowsill near the barber. "Mrs. Lovett," he talked at her, "the gin is halfway empty." Mrs. Lovett smirked, "I would say it's halfway full, with the money I'm making. "Ah. I can't complain though." Mrs. Lovett smiled "I have hope for the both of us!"

Mr. Todd couldn't be bothered with her "hope" right now; he had a dead body that needed tending to. "Well, I have something", he gestured to the room underneath them, "that needs talking care of." Mrs. Lovett's eyes grew wide "Oh." Mr. Todd nodded and placed his hands on Mrs. Lovett's shoulders, with one small motion Mrs. Lovett was turned around and pushed out the door.

_Hope for the both of us. _What did she mean by that? Why did he need hope? He didn't, or so he concluded after much thinking. A small bell rang bring Mr. Todd out of his reverie and telling him that a costumer had entered. Mr. Todd gathered his thoughts and greeted the man with a plastic smile and with an inviting pat of the barber's chair, the man was prepared with eyes closed and all.

* * *

Feedback would be lovely. I have at least one more chapter planned out, but I may go on after that. I will also be introducing a new character, but I'm not a huge fan of OC stories so it's likely that he'll be in a pie by the end of the third chapter at most. I use corrections as air, please supply me with them.


	2. Chapter Two A Long Waited Introduction

**Chapter Two- ****A Long Waited Introduction**

Mrs. Lovett made her was down the stairs and to her small shop beneath Sweeney Todd's. She smiled when she hear footsteps above her. The man above could do that to her, make her smile without doing anything special, he got to her like that. The gloom and doom that followed the two could disappear for a moment, at least for her, when they were together.

Mrs. Lovett, still smiling, looked down from the ceiling only to see a man sitting before her. She let out a small gasp before engaging in a meaningless conversation with him. The man sat down and ate a pie; he was the first to do so in a long while. Before he so graciously bought and ate the first pie in weeks, Mrs. Lovett couldn't be bothered by this man. After though, she started to notice little things about him: his chin was spotted with small stubble, his jet black hair was cut to an ever so appropriate length, and his eyes were the colour of ink.

Mrs. Lovett, feeling a tad petty, decided to listen to the man. His name was Elliot; Elliot was a police officer and a good looking one at that. The name Elliot was enough to make Mrs. Lovett melt into a small puddle. Mrs. Lovett fed her new found friend a few more pies and sent him away with even more. "I'll have to be off now, Nellie!" he called out as he left

"Good for business and adorable." Mrs. Lovett gushed after he was gone. Mrs. Lovett silently appreciated being addressed by her first name as apposed to Mrs. Lovett. Before she could notice any happenings around her, she found herself face-to-face with Mr. Todd. "Mrs. Lovett?" he asked, "Who were you just talking to?" Mrs. Lovett, livid with embarrassment, tried to act calm. "Just myself, Mr. Todd" Mr. Todd raised his brow in suspicion, "No, not that. That man who walked out of here. Were you talking with a police officer?"

Mrs. Lovett dusted her hands off on her apron. "Relax, Mista T." She smiled "He was just a costumer." Mr. Todd looked satisfied enough. "So, Mista T. What brings you down here?" Mrs. Lovett rolled out dough and stirred a pot while conversing. "Just worked up a thirst doing business" he haft hinted toward the ripe body waiting for Mrs. Lovett's preparations and his craving for gin. "Ah." Mrs. Lovett picked up on both hints and filled a tumbler with alcoholic drink after drink.

Sweeney Todd woke to the smell of fresh pies. His eyes fluttered, straining to adjust to the lights. He let out a small groan as he stretched his  
legs. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Mr. Todd blinked, still trying to adjust to the light. "Mista T?" he heard a woman's voice, "You awake? Couldn't get you awake last night." Mrs. Lovett strolled into the room. "What?" Mr. Todd was still groggy after his sleep which apparently took place on a couch in Mrs. Lovett's home.

"Why am I here?" he snapped, "I shouldn't be here!" Mrs. Lovett didn't flinch. "Settle yourself Mista T; just one too many tumblers of gin last night." She placed a few pies and a mug of tea on the table beside him. Mr. Todd snatched the tea before his inevitable headache kicked in. He glugged the tea until there was but two small sips worth left. "Would you like some more, Love?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "Oh. Um, sure." Mr. Todd replied unaware of his landlady's continuous presence. Mr. Todd was certainly confused, but he was aware of how badly he felt he needed to leave.

Mrs. Lovett returned with more tea and a questioning look on her face. "Why don't you cal me by my first name, Mista T?" she asked, sitting on a chair paralleled to Mr. Todd's couch. "Pardon my answering a question with another question," he looked up at her, "but why don't you call _me_by my first name?" Mr. Todd felt too cunning for his own good. "I should-a guessed you wouldn't take me seriously." Mrs. Lovett's eyes moved toward her bloodied palms, "I guess I just respect you, that's all." She answered his question and clenched her fists as if she was trying to hide something in them. Mr. Todd smirked, "You respect me, Mrs. Lovett?" he smiled a wicked smile, "I think you're more afraid of me."

* * *

I'm not a whiz at the formatting as I'm sure your aware by now. I can't seem to figure out how to make the story look more...BUZOWWish. The spacing looks a tad off to me, but I could just be freaking out; I tend to do that. Please also pardon the abrupt ending, you'll just have to wait to see what sort of shenanigans will ensue.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three- Of Excitement, Sorrow, and Partner Escalloping **

Nellie looked up from her hands and met the barber's eyes. "You think you're so rough and tough, don't you?" she shook her head. "You don't get to see the things I get to deep in that cellar." she stood and made her way next to the barber, she sat down with a loud whoosh of her skirt and began to elaborate. "You've never had to skin a man, never had to smell fresh entrails on a hot August afternoon, you may get pleasure in hearing the bones of men being broken, but you've never had to do it yourself." Nellie looked pained, maybe even disgusted.

"You see these hands?" the baker held her hands out for Mr. Todd to see. "_These _are the hands of a rough and tough person." She stood and raised her voice by the slightest decibel, "You just don't understand how hard it gets sometimes. A man walking the streets right at this very moment will have his blood, his guts, his insides on my hands by nightfall." No matter how unsettled she was, Nellie Lovett kept her calm. She talked as if it was just another boring conversation.

The barber showed his teeth in an ever monstrous smile, "Well, Nellie" the way he emphasized her name made the baker hurt even more than any dead man's body ever could. "We'll just have to take a short trip than, won't we?" the barber once again stood and placed his hands on her shoulders practically forcing her out of her seat and her home. "For Christ's sake, where are you talking me?" She flailed as graceful as she could manage.

The two soon arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading to the cellar door. Nellie looked up at the barber and waited for him to repeat the action; when he finally, she did began to speak, "You know that to properly deal with a dead body you'll need an actual dead body, right?" She held back the urge to run from the man that was probably going to kill her next. Mr. Todd's expression changed to one of a beaten down puppy. "I suppose you're right." he found a way to make his pout look manly on his pale face.

Mr. Todd and Nellie turned around in synchronicity only to find a young police officer perched at the top of the stairs. Their expressions changed again to those of excitement and sorrow. Nellie made her way up the stairs before Mr. Todd could reach the man. When she reached the top the two embraced.

"Elliot! What are you doing here?" Nellie asked "Just thought I'd stop by for some pies." Elliot replied with a large smile on his face. "Todd. Sweeney Todd, of Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor." Mr. Todd interrupted with a wave of his hand. Elliot reached his hand out to shake. "Elliot Orwell" he introduced himself.

Nellie pushed Elliot in the direction of her Meat Pie Emporium and Sweeney Todd followed. "My shop is right upstairs." the barber orated close behind the pair. "Oh really? I'll have to come visit after my pies." Mr. Todd looked delighted "Sounds like a plan." he uttered throatily as he walked back to his shop.

Nellie rolled her eyes. _I'll just have to keep him here longer. _She thought,_ T__hat way he won't have time to visit Mr. Todd. _Nellie and Elliot walked into Nellie's shop, "Sit!" she pointed toward a booth seat as she walked to get some pies. "No, that's okay." Elliot put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall. Nellie reached for a plate and placed two pies on top of it, she then placed the plate on the opposite side of her counter and Elliot sauntered in that direction.

"You know, Nellie. I've been thinking." Elliot took a few bites of pie, "Maybe we could go somewhere soon. Maybe to an inn someplace far away." Nellie was taken aback. "Elliot. You're married." Elliot looked to the floor and back up again. "I told her I was leaving." Elliot mumbled. Nellie couldn't believe the man in front of her. "We've only spoken once!" she was flabbergasted at his incredulous behavior.

"This was a very bad idea wasn't it?" He looked ashamed and scared. "Yes, yes it was." Nellie suddenly had an idea, "You know what? You just need to win your wife back!" he gave her a distrusting look. "Yes, all you need are some chocolates and a nice shaved face." Nellie felt a ping of remorse, but it was gone when she was reminded of the man's foolish actions. "You really think so?" he asked her, "Of course!" Nellie grabbed for Elliot's hand and pulled him out the door.

A hidden Mr. Todd emerged from behind a wall outside and grabbed Elliot's free hand. "Were going to get you all nice and pretty, we are." Nellie gushed. Both Nellie and Mr. Todd had found it hard to keep the villainous smile off of their faces while leading Elliot to the shop upstairs. Mr. Todd had lathered Elliot and uselessly serenaded his meager mind to the point of total relaxation. When the time came, he found his joy in spilling the rubies of one Elliot Orwell.

Nellie waited for the sound of gears and the unmistakable thump of a dead body on the cold cellar floor. When it came she also heard an extra thump, she turned to see Mr. Todd standing by the body. "Did you jump?" She asked shocked. "I did, Nellie!" Mr. Todd smiled a happy smile with no trace of the evil inside him." It was quite fun, you ought to try it sometime." he looked down at the pale body before him and grabbed his hands hoisting him up over his shoulder.

"The benefits of a man around are already making themselves present." she looked impressed as Mr. Todd placed the body on the counter ahead of them. "What's first?" he asked while pulling out his razor. "No. Don't answer that." he said. "Go away!" he bellowed as nicely as a person could bellow. Nellie took a few steps back and made her way toward the door. "Yes, Mr. Todd." Mr. Todd turned sporadically and took a few steps forward "Call me Sweeney." he grinned like the Cheshire cat before turning back to his soon-to-be masterpiece.

* * *

It was really difficult to continue writing this chapter in my room with tacos and House happening in my living room, but I'm genuinely happy with the outcome. My mother and I were talking about what should happen after chapter two at lunch today and she suggested that Sweeney wakes up and eats the meat pies in front of him before he realizes that he's missing a kidney and that he had probably eaten the aforementioned kidney. She also suggested that he wakes up with USDA tattooed on his bottom and a note from Mrs. Lovett saying that he's next. I giggled at both of her suggestions. I'm just thinking that in the title is mentions that they cook together, but they don't in the actual story... I suppose the next chapter will be a continuation of the this one.

In the last chapter I used the wrong your (e) in the outro. I'm also overusing names. I need to remember that pronouns are appropriate even though I don't like using them. I"m sorry. I'm also sort of upset because I had the rather unfortunate loss of this chapter. This is me re-typing it after losing it in the internet. I certainly damn thee, World Wide Web.


	4. Chapter Four A Contunuation and A Near

**Chapter Four- A Continuation and a Near Ending **

Nellie arrived at the cellar preciously thirty minutes after Mr. Todd's strange outburst. She gave the door a meek knock before letting herself into the rotten area she had spent so much of her time in. "Mis-Sweeney?" she closed the door behind her, "you chicken out yet?" she strained her eyes to look for the barber. "Nellie." A quiet voice came from a corner of the otherwise noiseless room. "Oh Sweeney my love, where are you?"

Nellie looked in the direction of the sound only to see a hunched over Sweeney, blood in his hair. Sweeney looked up and deviously smiled at his companion, "Nellie, he's ready." Nellie returned the unethical smile, walked to Sweeney and helped him up off the floor. "What in God's name were you doing down there?" Sweeney looked at the floor and back up at Nellie. "Just having a bit of a rest." He was slowly returning to his normal, corrupt self.

Sweeney paced to the neatly separated piles of what used to be Elliot Orwell. He stared blandly at the second of four different piles. Nellie smiled at his wonted expression. "Shall we being, then?" she asked while moving parts of the gulled man to the grinder. "Sure." He replied. The baker couldn't help but be excited about getting to spend time with the man she's always dreamt about, he never had used to take the time to entertain her company. It was always the same: _yes; go on, I'm listening_ with Sweeney.

"Dear, it's so nice spending time with you." Nellie wiped her hands on her apron once again while Sweeney ground up more of their deceased police friend. "Isn't it now?" He replied tepidly. Nellie went back to loading the grinder as she spoke, "It's a beautiful day outside, it is." She took another pile to the grinder, "Maybe we could go for a walk after this?" Sweeney offered a low grunt as a decline.

Nellie shrugged the cold response off, a bit of Sweeney's temper would never vex her. "Silence isn't always a bad thing, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney snapped at the talkative woman. Nellie's heart sank a minuscule amount when she heard her last name instead of her first. "Sometimes it is though." Nellie grumbled to herself.

Sweeney gave a bantam roll of his eyes, "You're talking can be dangerous, Lovett." Nellie's cheery disposition turned upset. "Not even Mrs." She mumbled again. "This man," Sweeney spoke of the meat being ground before them, "was a police officer. A bloody police officer! It was because of _you_ that an innocent man was killed." Nellie was perplexed at Sweeney's way of thinking, but she knew that once Sweeney started he must finish.

"You can't trust anyone!" Nellie turned her back as the sound coming from behind her engrossed the room surrounding her. "I thought I could trust you at the least." Sweeney's voice quieted. "But you can trust me, Love." Nellie spoke to the man behind her. Sweeney took a few steps closer to the woman until Nellie could feel his blood-warm breath on her neck.

"You can't know who you can truly trust until they make it apparent that you can't trust them," Sweeney spoke so softly that Nellie had to hold her breath to hear him. "you almost ruined it, Lovett." He spoke just as quietly as before.

"But I didn't." Nellie's voice shook with fear and regret. "You came so close." Sweeney talked as he moved his hand to Nellie's shoulders and tightened his grip slightly. "Do you like being so close, Lovett?" his run-of-the-mill wicked smile wasn't seen by anyone.

Nellie turned around and Sweeney lost his grip, "Benjamin! Stop!" she quietly sobbed. Sweeney's hand ventured to his pocket as he retrieved his razor, "Its Todd!" he raised his blade and his voice as Nellie dropped to her knees in a desperate attempt to spare her life.

Sweeney's blade landed on the floor at the same time as Nellie, he too landed on his knees and seized her in his arms. "You're insane." she dug her head into his shoulder and blinked a tear from her eye. Sweeney cradled the woman carefully and felt her every revulsionary movement.

Nellie was almost shaking in the man's arms. "Sweeney," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Sweeney rocked her gently. "I didn't mean and har-" Nellie stopped as she felt Sweeny's arm move to the blade. "You… you filthy scum!" she positioned herself on her feet and backed away from the man who was ready to murder her or the second time that day.

Sweeney stood as well and tried to explain, "I wanted it to be peaceful." He stared at Nellie's blood-coloured hair. "Peaceful? You're a bloody mad man!" the glow from the oven behind Sweeney shone bright on Nellie's face. It was Nellie's turn to have Sweeney by the shoulders now, as she pushed him near the source of the heat.

Nellie stopped. "Bloody hell, what am I doing?" she let go of Sweeney and ran to the cellar door with tears forming in her eyes. She stopped in front of the door. "I-I'm sorry." She opened the door and with a loud bang it was closed and she was gone.

* * *

This took me way too long to write; but I am, again, mildly pleased with the outcome. It's a bit short, but it'll work. Don't be afraid to review please. You'd be surprised to learn that I can take criticism a whole lot better than complements. As always, thanks for reading and try to look forward to the eventual Sweenett.


	5. Chapter Five Various Forms of Fluff

**Chapter Five- Various forms of Fluff. **

Sweeney Todd sat in his hand made barber's chair pondering the past night's events. He thought of what life would resemble with the absence of Nellie, he wondered when, even in his thoughts, he began regarded Mrs. Lovett as Nellie, and most of all he wondered if Nellie would've ever be able to kill would certainly be a relief to her; she would never have to worry about outburst like the proceeding night's, she wouldn't have to deal with the bodies that displeased her so.

"Why didn't she do it?" Sweeney paced at his window and talked to himself. "Maybe _she_ is better than that." Nellie's voice broke through the one in Sweeney's head. He turned to face her as she placed a bottle of gin on his undersized work area.

"Maybe she'd be better off without him." Sweeney talked as he walked over to the bottle, he stopped before snagging it in his gluttonous grip. "Why didn't I hear the bell when you entered?" he gave Nellie a curious face. "Oh, that thing was starting to drive me bonkers; gave it to a kid in the street, I did. Figured he'd bother his folks with it 'stead of me."

Sweeney grabbed the bottle and set it down with an extravagant wham getting Nellie's attention. "You don't see me running around giving _you _to children on the street, do you?" "You're acumen is hardly operative." Nellie snickered. "Been playing around in the thesaurus, have you?" Sweeney countered.

"Why so clever today?" Nellie sat down in Sweeney's chair. "Why so adventurous?" Sweeney poured the two tumblers of gin and carried on, "You know, Nellie. I've been thinking." Sweeney mocked Elliot's gushy speech in an overly-dramatic tone "Maybe we could go somewhere soon; maybe to an inn someplace far away." Nellie continued.

They took a swig simultaneously and cackled at their triumph against the high profile rats above them. "What a fool, he was." Nellie stood and offered Sweeney her seat, he obliged and Nellie soon settled down under the mountainous shop window.

Sweeney smiled a smile made up of pure joy. "What? What's that all about?" Nellie inquired. Sweeney pointed past her and Nellie gave him a hard look. "Nellie, it's snowing." He groaned, "Why didn't you just say that?" Nellie stood and looked through the window.

Sweeney rushed to the window and they shared a sigh. "I didn't know you liked snow." Nellie squished her face against the window leaving deep red lipstick stains, "I'm quite fond of the stuff." He put his forehead to the pane. "Lucy used to love it." He was susurrant. "Oh, Love. I wouldn't mind going out for a bit of a romp myself."

All at once, Nellie was being grabbed by the hand in lieu of her shoulders and led outside. The pair stood at the doorstop hand-in-hand and took in the wonder before them. Sizable clusters of fluff fell from the clouds overhead and landed at their feet. Sweeney gave Nellie's hand a squeeze and they took their first steps into the now piling snow.

"We tried to kill each other at about this time last night." Nellie spoke as she released Sweeney's hand. "You're right." Sweeney bent down and fished out a ball of snow from the ground. "Shall we try once more?" Nellie copied his actions and took a few steps back to allow room. "I thought you'd never ask." She smiled at the practically gleeful barber feet from her. He drew back his arm and released the ball in Nellie's direction; she ducked and threw her own ball before quickly scooping up more ammunition.

As morning came they laid in the snow conjoined by interwreathed fingers. "Eminently practical _indeed_." Nellie shivered. "We should be getting inside now." Sweeney helped Nellie to her feet and wrappedhis arms around her as they began their walk to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. "I can't believe we went out with no bloomin' coats on!" she giggled as she heated some tea for the both of them. Sweeney sat in his booth twiddling his thumbs, "That was the most fun I've had in years." the man hated to admit it to himself, but he had never had so much fun in the snow with Lucy.

"Lucy never really liked to 'play' in the snow." he looked to Nellie who was now sitting across from him drinking from a mug. "Is that so?" Nellie sipped. "No, she didn't. She was more a moonlit walk sort of person." Nellie nodded. "No surprise there. Couldn't imagine Sweeney Todd on a moonlit walk though." Sweeney smiled. "I know. Hard to believe that at some point I was that type of man." he sipped at his own tea. "I could believe it." Nellie grinned. "We just need to find that man again."

* * *

Well, I'm glad I got all of that "goodness" out of my system. Don't worry you lovers of blood; it'll be back by tomorrow. Thanksgiving has just ended which makes the next biggest holiday Christmas; I am a complete sucker for this easy to adore winter holiday, but this might be the only winter fluff I partake in. I also experience plentiful adulation in the act of bloodshed, so I'll probably be combining these favorite things of mine, seeing as if my two main characters don't kill each other by Christmas time.

Happy winter.


	6. Chapter Six It Begins With an Ending

(A sporadic beforehand note: I suppose this story is set a year after Benjamin's return home, hence the later mentioned 'sixteen years'.)

**Chapter Six- It Begins With an Ending**

Mrs. Lovett gave a knock at the door of the barber who lives upstairs; a woman's voice answered, "Oh, come in!" the voice was elegant and song-like. "Oh, you must be freezing!" the possessor of the voice came to Mrs. Lovett with a dark blanket to drape around her shoulders. "That's really, very kind." Mrs. Lovett pulled the ends tighter over her figure clutching a pair of gloves in her right hand.

"So what brings you here, Mrs. Lovett?" the lady sat down on a modish chest below a rather large window. "Nothing too much, Mrs. Barker." She gave a fraudulent smile, "Just thought I'd return these here gloves to Benj- Mr. Barker." Mrs. Lovett shook some snow off of the gloves before placing them on Mr. Barker's work space.

"I'll tell Benjamin as soon as he gets home." Mrs. Barker's porcelain skin was lit by the orange sky whose light filled the room. "I do hope he's home soon." Mrs. Barker gave an uneasy look, "It's almost dark." Mrs. Lovett concealed her nihilism in the woman before her. "Don't worry, dear. Mr. Barker's a tough man."

A small bell rang and Benjamin Barker gracefully entered the room holding shopping bags. "Oh, hello Nel- Mrs. Lovett." Benjamin walked to his wife and took her in his arms. "Lucy I bought the most terrific rattle today at an intriguing little shop." Benjamin fished around in one of the bags to no avail. "Oh bugger; I must've dropped it somewhere along the way." Benjamin's features sank.

"I better be on my way." Mrs. Lovett turned to the door and exited to the sound of sendoffs and bells; on her way out she spotted a gorgeous rattle of silver and ruby colour beneath the stairs. Mrs. Lovett, having reached the bottom of the stairs, picked up the rattle and walked into her Meat Pie Emporium.

Mrs. Lovett walked to her and her husband's bedroom; she pulled open a drawer and placed the rattle she had neatly rolled in the blanket inside. "Albert? You home?" she looked around the shop and their rooms. When she heard no response and didn't find the man, she concluded he was out. After her search, Mrs. Lovett retired to her bed. _A rattle? No. This can't happen to me. _Mrs. Lovett laid on her side and softly shed tears until she fell into deep tormented sleep.

* * *

"…and that's why I think I'm losing so much business." Nellie babbled. "Oh. Yes, I suppose." Sweeney slid his blade in between his fingers, uninterested in what could be improperly labeled as a conversation. Nellie sighed at her hapless attempts to try to get Sweeney to listen to her again. "We only talk when we're fighting." She murmured. "You're only interesting when you're angry." Sweeney flipped the blade in and out of its casing. "Oh, to be in that head of yours." Nellie sat on the chest Sweeney kept near the door.

Sweeney flipped the blade out and kept it that way, he pet the blade as if it were a small kitten. 'That brain of his' was being tortured night and day and had been that way for the past sixteen years. "I couldn't last a second in your brain if my life depended on it." Sweeney turned his gaze to the woman sitting by the door. "I'd go deaf." He looked back down at his blade. Nellie gave a falsified chuckle and left the barber's shop without being heard.

Nellie searched the drawers by her bed and pulled out a black blanket, she blew off some dust and made her way out of her shop. She climbed the stairs leading to the barber's own shop and pushed the door open. Sweeney looked up and then back down. "You're back." "You noticed I was gone?" Sweeney scowled at his own reflection. "What are you holding." He slid the blade through his fingers once more. "Just a bit of a gift." She sat next to Sweeney on the floor and unwrapped the blanket's contents. The sound of the rattle shook Sweeney out of his trance; Nellie took the blade from his hand and put the rattle in its place.

"Why-"he gave the rattle a shake, "Why do you have this?" Nellie folded the blanket as she spoke, "I picked it up the day you lost it." Sweeney took the blanket from her lap and inhaled the scent. "It smells of her." Sweeney took to his feet and helped Nellie onto her own, while his hand was grasping Nellie's he took the blade from her.

Nellie felt herself being brought to the barber's chair and sat down; she felt coldness on her neck that could only be the razor Sweeney took from her hand. "Why didn't you give this to me when you found it?" Sweeney's voice was gruff and close. "I figured I'd give it to you when the time came." Nellie shuddered.

Sweeny felt the two objects in his hands. One was meant for his precious daughter and the other for receiving the revenge he needed so very badly. He tried to decide which was more important to him; it made him sick to think that killing might've been more exigent than one of his daughter's unused belongings.

Nellie forced down tears as the man she should've never trusted held a weapon to her neck for what seemed like hours. As she tried to calm herself, Nellie closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Nellie and Sweeney were both started by a man's voice shattering the horrifying silence. "What the hell is going on?" the man stood in the doorway, stunned beyond the point of being able to run.

Nellie was the first to speak, "Oh, nothing sir!" she knew if she was saved the cops would have her arse as well as Sweeney's. "Nothing? The man was going to kill you!" The spectator closed the door in an attempt to keep the two in his sight. "He really wasn't." Nellie tried to look convincing. "You see, sir. I was just practicing a little shaving technique." Sweeney dropped the two items in his hands and stood Nellie on her feet.

The man was obviously not buying it; Nellie scurried behind the chair and picked up the razor Sweeney had previously dropped. She walked behind Sweeney and placed the razor in his hand. "Come, sir." Mrs. Lovett walked to the man. "Maybe you need a bit of a drink to calm you down." Nellie sat the man down in the barber chair and filled a cup with water from the tap.

While Nellie filled the cup, Sweeney made his way behind the man. "Here, this'll do you good." Nellie walked from the sink upon Sweeney's work area; but before she could get to the man it was too late. Sweeney had sunken his razor deep into the man's neck, splashing them all with the unfortunate fellow's blood.

"Ugh, I wish you wouldn't do that with me so close. It's nearly impossible to get blood out of these clothes." Nellie walked back to the sink and poured the water down the drain. "Next time try not to take what isn't yours." Sweeney cleaned the blood off of his blade and slid it into his pocket. "I want another bell."

Sweeny pulled the leaver of his chair and sent to body to the cellar. "You have work to do. You better be leaving." Sweeney picked up the rattle from the floor as Nellie exited his establishment.

* * *

I'm aware that Sweeney's chair isn't equipped with a leaver, but it just seems more gruesome to me to see his blooded arms and hands at work as apposed to his boring legs. Although no part of Benjamin, Sweeney, or Johnny is really that boring; I'd really just have it be a leaver. Reviews would be delightful; I greatly appreciate my reviewer deathroman13. Thanks for the inspiring reviews.


	7. Chapter Seven Entry of the Gladiators

**Chapter Seven- Entry of the Gladiators **

Nellie awoke earlier than she would've cared to wake, she was tormented by a dream. The dream consisted of her being strapped to a large spinning wheel by her arms and legs; after she had turned for quite some time a man with a white streak in his otherwise black hair would stand fifty feet away from the wheel and throw knives in her direction. All the while, haunting circus music would play from a pipe organ.

Nellie decided to that it'd be best for her to go buy a bell for Sweeney's door; Nellie got dressed in her usual dark coloured bodice and fumbled with her hair for a few minutes before giving up on the wreck. She felt about for her coin purse in various drawers, when she finally found it she dropped it in her bosom and walked out the shop's door.

She arrived at the nearby market and found her way to a blanket with different trinkets sprawled about on it. The woman acting as sentinel to the items gave a sincere smile, "See anything you like, dearie?" Nellie looked around before spotting a welcoming silver bell. "That beautiful bell would be lovely." Nellie bartered with the woman before settling on a price; afterwards, Nellie walked off with her prize in hand.

After searching around a bit Nellie stumbled upon an item that she recognized. She purchased it without haggling and took off to her shop. Upon her return, Nellie wrapped her gift in simple grey tissue paper and placed it in the drawer which used to occupy the barber's blanket and rattle.

* * *

_Mrs. Lovett looked on in horror as Benjamin Barker was loaded onto a ship; he was completely void of any emotions for the first time in the short while they'd known each other. Nellie shed a tear as she watched two men drag him by his wrists; he was wearing a scarf made for him by his beloved wife, Lucy and the gloves Mrs. Lovett had returned to him months before._

_As the two cruel men searched Benjamin before his boarding, they ripped off his scarf and gloves. Benjamin only stood there with a bleak presence about him. They threw the items onto the dock and pushed Benjamin into the boat. Mrs. Lovett gave a cry of protest, but no one heard. She watched as the boat got smaller and smaller before it was only a speck in the sea as she was but a speck in the crowd watching. She searched everyday for the two items the men had so carelessly strewn about the dock, but never prevailed._

* * *

A tired Nellie Lovett closed up her shop for the day; she washed her hands and sat by the newly lit fire resting her bones. She woke to the sound of her own shop bell being rung. Nellie rushed to the door only to find a worn out Sweeney Todd drinking from a bottle of gin while sitting in his booth.

"Where's my bell?" Sweeney asked without turning around. "Cool yourself down." Nellie walked to her room and picked up the bell she had rested on top of her set of drawers, she gave it a ring while walking back to the room Sweeney inhabited.

She placed the silver bell in front of him and waited for his reaction. Sweeney took the bell in his hands and placed it his inside pocket. He stood and walked out of the door. Nellie sighed and plopped down in the booth that would've been across from him. "I remember when you used to sit here before all of this happened." Nellie talked to the empty space, "You would smile and we would chat about all sorts of nonsense." Her head drooped and she didn't bother to pick it up.

Sweeney Todd stood at his door and installed his new bell, he liked it no more than his last bell. Sweeney wanted to yell at Nellie for taking away the bell Lucy and him had put in together, Sweeney wanted to be able to slit the throat of the woman who did things so carelessly. So why couldn't he? He finished hanging the bell and sat on the floor underneath his window.

"You should be easy to kill like the rest of them. You're nothing more than a person."He thought aloud. Sweeney retrieved the only constant in his life from his pocket. The razor made him feel strangely at peace, He could be calmed down by the simple piece of sharpened metal.

The new bell rang and Sweeney Todd's eyes shot up from his pet. "What do you want?" Nellie waltzed in with her hands behind her back. "I have a gift for you." Sweeney played with his razor. "I don't want it." Nellie smiled. "I know." She placed the item on his chair and left the room without any other words.

Sweeney sat for hours after all of the lights were out on Fleet Street, he sat looking at the blade and his hands. His hands were always shaded with a slight red like Nellie's; he tended to forget about things like this except for on nights like this. Among the things Sweeney looked at that night were the rattle sitting on the chest by the door and the package on his chair.

Sweeney stood as the sun spilled into his shop, it was dark orange outside. He walked to the package sitting on his chair and cut the paper with this razor. Inside sat something made of black and white striped cloth. He tore away more of the paper with his tainted hands and revealed a scarf; he raised the item to get a better look at it and dropped it to the chair as the item's importance became apparent.

Sweeney held the item with one hand as he rushed to the Emporium beneath his Parlor. He pushed the door open and dropped the scarf on the floor in front of a busy Mrs. Nellie Lovett. She stopped in her tracks and looked to the floor. "Do you need to talk?" she asked. Sweeney nodded and stormed into Nellie's bedroom without picking up the item on the floor.

Nellie dealt with many customers before coming to her room with scarf in hand. "I bought it from a street vendor." Nellie dropped the item into Sweeney's hands and sat next to him. "It's yours, I know it is." Sweeney crushed the item between his fingers and looked up at her. "How did you know?" Nellie looked at him with saddened eyes. "I can't forget. I can never forget that moment." She nodded. "I've certainly tried." Sweeney played with the scarf and smelled it. "It smells like the blanket." He found Nellie's eyes with his own and frowned. "I don't remember the smell." He looked back to the scarf. "I don't remember anything."

Nellie and Sweeney sat on Nellie's bed as she explained to him everything she could remember. At this moment she could talk to Sweeney Todd as if he was the empty spot at the table she had loved to converse with. She slipped and called him Benjamin many times and he didn't correct her. Sweeney was mesmerized by the great amount of his past that flooded his brain.

Sweeney slept on Nellie's couch that night and didn't have a single demon to haunt his sleep. He slept sweetly with the thoughts of his past fresh in his mind. Sweeney was certainly not a changed man, but he could pretend like he was. He could pretend at least for this one night.

* * *

Benjamin Barker is a one thousand eight hundred forty six sided man. He is too much fun to write about. The most difficult part about writing this story is not writing _Mrs. Nellie Todd _or _Mrs. Nellie Barker_ all the time. Although I'd rather have Benjamin murderous and blood crazed, I'd also like Nellie to be happy. I sort of imagine that Nellie's house is decked out with black lace and doilies; she just strikes me as the type of person who would do that their house.

I'm slowly formulating a Mrs. Lovett costume for cosplaying events that will take place in my own house as I'm cooking meat pies. I have a black laced parasol and the crazy hair is coming along nicely.


	8. Chapter Eight Mr Barker the Baker

**Chapter Eight- Mr. Barker the Baker**

When Sweeney woke he wasn't surprised to find himself in Nellie's home; in fact, he welcomed it. He woke thinking of all the things Nellie had taught him the night before and all the things he looked forward to learning in the days ahead. He must've woken early though because he could smell no pies in the air surrounding him; this is what he assumed, though instead of walking out to a dimly lit sky and an empty pie shop he found a sickly baker in its place.

Nellie's eyes drooped and her demeanor was that of a person on death row. She greeted Sweeney with a slight wave of the hand and a horrifying cough; Sweeney slowly walked to the woman and stood across from her spot at the counter before the oven. "You're ill." Sweeney sated simply. "Thanks, Love. I hadn't noticed." Nellie sniffled in and tried to roll the aches out of her shoulders. "I'll remember a coat next time we're in the snow." Nellie sneezed.

Sweeney had forgotten about that night, he had to get the memory out of his head. Sweeney felt as if he was cheating on his dead wife; the wife he loved with so much of his heart that it consumed every moment of his everyday. He was irritated by Nellie's nonchalant way of bringing up moments that he didn't care to remember, but his irritated feeling quickly subsided as he remembered Nellie's current condition.

"Don't look so worried, Love." Nellie tried to smile, "Just a little cold, it is." Nellie walked to the hall door that separated her home from her shop and turned to Sweeney. "Remember that night in the cellar?" Nellie leaned against the door. "Yes." Sweeney nodded. "Remember that cooking that we never got around to doing?" Sweeney nodded again. "That'll have to be your job for today." Nellie turned around and tried to walk out the door, but was stopped by a less than gentle grab of the wrist.

"No." Sweeney mumbled. "I can't." Nellie turned around and pouted. Sweeney's expression showed no difference, though the pout _was_ one of Nellie's best. "At least come along with me." Sweeney begged. Nellie rolled her eyes and walked back to the small kitchen; she made Sweeney and herself tea and put on a modest winter coat before leaving to the cellar with her barber turned baker.

"You know," Nellie began "you have done this before." Sweeney raised his brow as if he was asking a question. Nellie began her tale as Sweeney let himself remember something he'd repressed.

_

* * *

_

Nellie and Benjamin laughed as they rolled out dough for pies. Lucy was gone on a trip to visit her parents and a distraught Benjamin sought entertainment for the two weeks she would be gone. He had found his other half for the time being in the cellar partially underneath his barber shop and home. Nellie had been a close friend of his since he first moved in with his beautiful wife, Lucy.

_The two enjoyed many of the same activities such as baking; they would often try new recipes that Benjamin would bring home to his much-loved wife. Nellie always felt a slight jealousy when he would leave, but she enjoyed the time she got to spend baking with him. This time it was different, though. Because of Lucy's absence the two got to spend more time together than usual. _

_"Nellie," Benjamin pointed at Nellie's apron, "you have a little something there." While Nellie was looking down, Benjamin clapped a small teaspoon of flour onto the apron. "Oh no, you don't!" Nellie Laughed and clapped some flour onto Benjamin's shirt. The two chortled while returning to their separate stations._

_"Nellie, this is splendid." Benjamin smiled at the flour-covered girl to his left and went back to kneading dough._

* * *

Sweeney let out a meager gasp, he remembered. "Yes." He pushed open the cellar door and hastily walked to the counter in Nellie's story, "I stood here." He stood in the correct spot and Nellie gave him a nod. "Can I go to bed now?" Nellie stood huddled in her snug coat by the exit.

He shook his head, "Tell me more." He half commanded, half asked. She coughed and sipped at the hot tea in her possession. "Ah, you know I can't say no to you." She was right, Sweeney couldn't remember a time she's turned him down flat out. Though, he also couldn't remember a lot of things that didn't regard his wife and daughter.

Nellie set up camp in a cozy spot near the oven, she flashed back to when the flames licking at the walls around her were the suppliers of a pitiless idea to rid of her fears. She shot down the memory so fast that the barber standing a mere ten feet away from her would be proud. There was something so enlivening about the poise of Sweeney Todd as he sliced away at the citizen in front of him; she was standing behind him and therefore couldn't see his expressions as he worked, yet there was something to the simple way he stood that made Nellie think he was enjoying his current employment.

Nellie began to tell another story of Sweeney's prior life.

_

* * *

_

Benjamin sat on the floor with Lucy and Johanna; He found it difficult to choose which one to hold in his arms as they smiled matching smiles. It was Johanna's turn to be held by her father and Benjamin took her in with plenteous gratitude. They heard a faint knock on the door and Lucy stood to answer it; a cozy Mrs. Lovett stood bearing gifts for her tenants. "Seeing as it's winter and all, I thought I'd bring you two some warm cocoa." She held out the tray that the toasty drink was kept on.

_The three adults clanked their glasses in cheers and drank to good health and better business. "You two keep it so nice and peaceful up here." Mrs. Lovett grinned though her heart ached at seeing the happy family without her in it. "We do our best for Johanna." Benjamin looked at the bundle in his arms and his face lit up with and effervescent glow. _

_With every glow the couple shared, Mrs. Lovett's heart was chipped at. She knew her heart couldn't withstand too much chiseling in one night so Mrs. Lovett excused herself._

* * *

Sweeney turned and faced Nellie, "What's the importance of this story, Nellie?" Nellie met his eyes and thought for a moment. "Is that why you're so often sitting on the floor?" she kept his gaze for a while longer before he turned around back to his work. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nellie stood and walked to the door, "I think you'll do fine here all by yourself." She pulled the door open with a large screech of the hinges and closed it with the bang of the metals.

* * *

Look, it's a chapter. I used to think writing flashbacks was only for writers who were to lazy to actually write a story line in present tense, I'm absolutely positive now. I think the flashbacks will pay off in the long run, but for now they're just an excuse to be lazy. School is a real pain in the neck at times. It'll be another thing that will help my future, but for now I don't get to be lazy/write as often.

The other note: I suppose it's no longer a sporadic beforehand note because I've done it before, but that's still what I'll be calling it.

A Sporadic Beforehand Note: Today I'll be posting only half of a chapter. This is the last night I'll be able to post a back-to-back night chapter (Except maybe tomorrow, but don't count on it.) I'm having a slight schedule change so I might have to write half a chapter a night. All in all, the chapters will be less frequent, but most likely longer. I thought I'd post this half chapter today so I could spread the news a bit. Please don't hate me. Also please review.


	9. Chapter Nine Unheard Apologies

**Chapter Nine- Unheard Apologies **

"I remember dancing with you." Nellie spoke to the void place in the booth. "You had so much spirit it was hard to avoid being swept up in a dance." She smiled and hummed a quick waltz.

She was mesmerized by the ghost-like seat that she found comfort in. "You remember that, don't you?" she stood and took a look at her messy station for baking pies. She chuckled, "We used to try and clean this sometimes."

She practically shuddered at the thought of scrabbling around the mess. "We would get distracted by a new recipe we would have to try." She sighed and touched her aching throat.

"No amount of tea could solve this cold." She walked, eyes drooping, to her sleeping chamber. As her head hit the pillow, Nellie fell into a deep, tormented sleep.

Sweeney Todd hadn't retired, for he was still tending to and selling the pies that Nellie had usually tended to. Customers of hers asked where she had gone to and if Sweeney was her new spouse.

Sweeney gave a simple throaty laugh and denied all thoughts of budding romance between the two. His plastic smile felt as if it could melt off of his face and onto the floor at any moment while rearing the end of the night.

The Emporium hadn't been so packed in days, even weeks. Sweeney retired gratefully into his own home. He made his way to the chest that used to be kept under his window; he lifted the lid and stared at the ruined interior.

His gaze pierced the bloodstained material his own wife put into the chest, "I'm sorry, Lucy." He reminisced of the time he took two lives in one sitting- a young boy of ten and a man from his past.

His voice grew louder than before, "I'm so sorry." He thought of his first kills- the two who ended up in his meaningful chest- the poor boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was sure that if Nellie was there he would've lived to serve some sort of purpose in their story.

The death of the boy meant really nothing to Sweeney, as did the death of the man, his keeper. The pain he felt as he thought of the day was all because of that chest.

"I didn't know what else to do." He spoke to Lucy as if she was really there at the spot beneath the window where she used to sit when she wasn't on the floor with Johanna and him.

"It was the only safe place." Sweeney walked to the window and sat underneath it. He dug the rattle out of underneath a floorboard and shook it a few times. There were too many things in Sweeney's ever-changing life that led him to this very spot where he would cradle whatever felt important at the moment.

It had been the picture of Lucy before, then the razor blade, next the rattle, and now he frequented the beautiful scarf. He kept most of these things in the chest, but the rattle was different.

The rattle wasn't part of his past, the significant event that revolved around the rattle happened in his present. He like to think of the things that could've happened regarding the rattle if Nellie hadn't have done what she did, but she did, so all he could to was pretend that fate wasn't ever cruel.

He could pretend that he was Benjamin Barker sometimes, though it always led to the most cruel nightmares and ghosts. The ghosts were always around him, they seemed to chant a vengeful tune that only Sweeney could hear, but the ghosts were the most hellish on the nights that he thought about Benjamin.

Sweeney begged for the ghosts to stop, Sweeney begged until his throat seemed to bleed. His pain seemed to keep the ghosts at bay if only for a few minutes therefore pain is the most visited emotion that Sweeney possesses.

His mind was left in pieces that were slapped back together all at once as the bell rang in Sweeney's shop; usually the pain was worsened by the sorrow he caused people, but he could just make out the slim figure of Nellie Lovett in the shadows of the dark room.

Nellie cut the strings that the ghosts played with on their very own marionette; the strings would get reattached as soon as she left and that's why Nellie couldn't leave that night.

Sweeney looked up to Nellie and she gasped, he was pale and he looked more tortured than he did on the day he was sent off to prison. She went to his side and held him; tonight he didn't mind the infiltration of his space. Tonight he was just glad to know he could still feel.

Nellie clung to him like a child to its mother, "What happened, Love." He couldn't speak. "No, no. You're okay, Love. Don't speak." He obeyed for the time being. Nellie spotted the rattle and the opened chest and shook her head. "If it tortures you so much-" she stopped as Sweeney started, "The ghosts." She let go and slowly stood and sat again, but in front of him this time. "The ghosts?" she asked. "_It, _the '_It' _is the ghosts." She nodded.

"Are they here now?" she asked. Sweeney shook his head. "I'll see to it that they stay that way." She took her spot in holding him again as the pair nodded off from exhaustion due to sickness and an unyielding work day.

Come morning the two still hadn't woken, their terrible dreams hadn't stopped just because they were together as they hopped they would've. Nellie heard circus music as the objects being thrown at her became bigger and more intimidating. Sweeney saw his wife and child being dragged away by a familiar judge and his accomplice while he sat in a straight jacket beneath his window.

They both shook in terror as their eyelids rose to the afternoon sun filling up the room. They were sore from the dark boards they slept on, but thankful to be awake. They thought no amount of cuddling or stories from the past could comfort them, but the two things soon took place.

Sweeney sat on the chest as Nellie draped her arms around his shoulders and told him a story.

* * *

Benjamin and Nellie sat on the street in front of Nellie's shop and watched as people walked by. They laughed at how important the people each thought they were, they walked by beggars without giving a second thought, they walked by happy children and didn't smile at their cheerful squeals; they walked to their important places that weren't really that important.

Nellie and Benjamin had grown fond of each other and found they had shared many things in common. They sat on the snowy London street and wore real smiles on their faces as they people watched.

* * *

"Things used to be so simple." Nellie sighed. "I know." Sweeney thought of Benjamin and saw hell in the nights to come.

* * *

Yes, I do know this chapter is extremely short. My sincerest apologies for not writing in so long, it's been "hell week" at my school show and I've been at school then rehearsal then doing homework then getting those six hours of sleep that I cherish so much. This week has been the show's week, not mine. I'm still glad to be doing it though. The last show is today so I'm feeling a minor relief/sadness that it's over.

Thank-you for reading and please don't be afraid to review.


	10. Chapter Ten The Beauty of Blood in the

Chapter Ten- The Beauty of Blood in the Snow

"Sit, sir. Sit." Sweeney flowed through his old routine as he always did. He made the man in his chair feel comfortable then spilled the red liquid from his veins. The killing had become a boring constant in his life.

With the judge dead and gone he didn't _have_ to do any of this anymore Sweeney could put down his razors forever if he really wanted to, but he somehow felt he couldn't. He wanted to keep supporting Nellie.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, why was he so suddenly in need of the feelings he had around Nellie? Nellie was an attractive woman, this was certain, but Sweeney never had a need for any woman other than his Lucy.

Sweeney looked around at the mess from the last man and decided to start cleaning without her. He cursed under his breath at the incessant stains on his floor. How could he put Nellie through this so often?

Sweeney weighed the benefits and disadvantages of his habit, though this time he wasn't weighing them for himself; he was weighing them for Nellie. Sweeney growled and kept scrubbing at the floor.

"That was an interesting sound." Nellie chucked and continued to chuckle as Sweeney jumped a bit out of shock. "When did you get here?" Sweeney asked gruffly. Nellie walked to the previously cleaned barber chair and sat in it, "A few minutes ago." She coughed a bit, but she had seemed to be getting better.

"You really didn't have to clean any of this up." Nellie hitched her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Why shouldn't I?" Sweeney maintained his scrubbing of the floor, "I am the one who caused the mess." Nellie gave a faint smile.

"What's gotten into you?" she lowered herself to the ground and began to venture to the clean parts of Sweeney's workplace. The sat on the floor underneath the window and looked up at him. "You're still sick, Nellie. I can't have you out of work again."

He neared the last spot of blood and grew thankful that his torture was almost over. "Whatever you say." Nellie stood and went to go help Sweeney with the last of his cleaning, "Nellie, I mean it." He raised his voice. She rolled her eyes and began to clean again, "Nellie!" Sweeney roared and Nellie stood.

Sweeney's eyes found their way to her and the pitiful look on her face, "I-I'm sorry." Nellie stuttered as she walked to the door with Sweeney's eyes on her the whole time. She took the knob in her hand, Nellie waited for something, anything, to happen to keep her there, but nothing did. She opened the door and left without anymore words.

Sweeney dropped the supplies and paced to his window. "Shit." He placed his hands on the window and scanned it over. On the right side he saw a lipstick stain made by Nellie on their snow night. He let his arm wander and his hands feel the dried colour. "Can you never leave me?" Sweeney had said this over and over on some nights; sometimes he said it to the ghosts, sometimes to the Judge, and even sometimes to his wife and children.

It seemed that no matter how much blood he could spill in one day none of these things would ever leave him, he didn't want to add another person, another object, to the things that he didn't want or need in his life. He wanted Nellie to be Lucy; he wanted to have never lost Lucy in the first place.

Sweeney found a way to cut the strings for a moment before his thoughts bubble over and drowned him; he let his eyes follow to wear his arm led. He was still touching the lipstick stain at his window.

Sweeney took a coat from the closet; he slipped his arms through it and draped it over his shoulders. He put the razor that was in his hand into the pocket and walked out of the door. He strolled down the stairs and ended up in Mrs. Lovett's Emporium. "Nellie?" he called. "I'm over here, Love." Nellie called out from her bedroom and Sweeney followed her voice.

"Get a coat." He called through the door. Nellie opened the door after a moment with a coat in hand. "What's this about?" she put the coat on and was immediately led out of her home by the hand.

When the two stopped they were at a snow bank, Nellie stood at the edge and looked from Sweeney's face to the bottom of the white ditch. The two grabbed hands and stood facing forward to the bank. They spoke simultaneously, "One-Two-Three"

_

* * *

_

Benjamin held Lucy's hand as they walked the streets of London one snowy night. Lucy was about ready to burst with baby Johanna in her stomach, their faces both shone in the light as they passed the

_frozen_ _Thames. "Very soon now." Lucy held her second hand to her stomach and gave Benjamin's hand a squeeze._

_The date was the twenty third of December that Johanna was born; Benjamin was the first to hold her as he cried tears of bliss. He was soon taken away from his family._

_

* * *

_

Nellie and Sweeney jumped and landed on in the soft snow that filled the bank, Nellie began to laugh before she turned around; when she did, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. The beautiful snow had begun to turn a stunning red colour.

Sweeney was frozen, looking down into the sizable wound in his leg. Nellie rushed to his side, unable to comprehend the extent to which her toy was broken. She removed her coat and wrapped his leg with it. Sweeney didn't flinch at all, it was as if he couldn't feel it, yet Nellie was sure he could.

Although he wasn't expressing his pain orally, the pain in his eyes was enough to tell Nellie what he was feeling. "It'll be okay, Love." Nellie helped him out of the snow bank and they began their journey back to the warm pie shop.

By the time they where far enough back to the shop to start feeling relieved, Nellie began to shiver. She continued to help Sweeney, though he kept trying to stop and give her his coat. She declined and instead walked faster to her home.

When they arrived Nellie helped clean his wound and warmed herself up. They sat at the fire and after Sweeney had explained to her why he was hurt in the first place they shared a moment of silence.

Sweeney was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He looked at the fire while he spoke. "I'm sorry you're such a fool." She smiled. "Who keeps a razor in their pocket?" she stared at the razor that sat near the fire.

Sweeney shifted his glance to Nellie, "I do." He grunted.

* * *

Dubbya Tee Eff. Nothing happened in this chapter. I think I might end the story soon so I can start a new one. It'll still be Sweeney Todd though, don't worry about that. I think I'll dabble in drabbles for a while.

We're trying to convince my drama teacher to do the school version of Sweeney Todd for the next show since they haven't done a musical in a while and there are a lot of us who like the show and who really want to do it. If we do I'm going to audition for Nellie and Lucy. They're my two favorite characters in the show and I think they have the most personalities of the girl characters.

I'm really excited to kill some people in the next chapter, just thought I'd let my readers know.

As always, thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven She

Chapter Eleven- She's Wanted it all Along

He sat in a pub. Sweeney Todd sat among useless drunks and the people who served them; he had never felt as content around fools as he did that night. Under his pant leg was a cloth and under that cloth was a great wound that Sweeney kept hidden.

Sweeney hadn't spoken to anyone that night, yet he had somehow managed to acquire numerous alcoholic drinks. He didn't pay attention to anything happening around him, he sat and drunk in all that night had to offer.

It was no surprise that he didn't notice Nellie come to his side; he had stopped paying attention to women after the third or fourth had bothered him that night. Nellie didn't try to get his attention, she wasn't there to talk to the man, she just wanted to be sure he was in good hands. In many ways, Sweeney felt as if he was Nellie's protector just as Nellie felt she was Sweeney's.

Nellie thought about what Sweeney might've been thinking about, but she mostly thought about why he had chosen to come to this pub. Of course she had remembered the events in that bar, but how could Sweeney? Sweeney never cared to remember things that were important to Nellie in the past life, maybe the stories that she told had jogged his memory, but it was less than likely. Sweeney's mind was a whir at all times and Nellie knew this.

There were sometimes that Nellie's voice couldn't break Sweeney out of whatever trance he was in and this upset her. She knew that it wasn't because he _didn't_ care it was because he _couldn't_ care. She never stopped worrying about the man she loved so much, she never stopped thinking about him.

Sweeney was scary. Nellie knew that Sweeney might kill her at any moment no matter how many people they were in front of, yet this was what made her lust for him. Nellie often questioned her sanity, though it was Sweeney's that she cared about most.

The two each thought of people that they longed for, yet might not ever have. They both still had hoped for their loves, though one was dead and the other might as well be. Nellie thought about the nights that she and Benjamin had spent in the pub that they sat in now.

Sweeney knew that he'd been in this place before and he couldn't possibly leave until he knew why he'd spent any time is the dreadful cavern. He didn't realize though until he spotted the woman beside him. "You," He uttered. "You were here with me." Nellie nodded and encouraged Sweeney to recall more of the story that she knew by heart.

"We sat there." He turned and looked at a booth-like table on the far left side of the pub. "You've always favored booths." Nellie chuckled. "We used to come to play cards." Sweeney stared at the woman who was nodding her head as if it had been oiled too much.

"We'd people watch" Nellie sat faced-to-face with Sweeney and tried to find young Benjamin hidden in the lines and blood stains to no avail. "I don't know how to play cards anymore." Sweeney's eyes never lost connection with Nellie's.

Nellie felt a sudden relief as she didn't remember either. She laughed, "Me neither." Sweeney smiled and at that instant, Nellie recognized Benjamin in his eyes. "You look like him when you smile." She blushed, though It was his turn to blush, he never did. "Do I?" Sweeney lost eye contact. "Oh, look. It's Sweeney again." Nellie looked at the table and to her hands then back to the table.

A crash broke the silence that Nellie had caused between the two. A stool sat in pieces on the floor inches from where Nellie sat. Sweeney stood and tried to find the imbecile that threw his last stool. Two men where quickly spotted by Sweeney's searching eyes. They pushed each other around and slurred insults through their drunken mouths.

Sweeney walked to the men and stood between them, "Boys, boys. Must we fight in the presence of women?" Sweeney gestured to the chair sitting near a shocked Nellie Lovett. The men didn't move, Sweeney grabbed them both by the arms and carefully led them out of the pub.

Nellie didn't dare follow. She sat on the stool that she had been sitting in before and waited for Sweeney to return. When he failed to do so, Nellie decided that she should go check on the man that lived above her.

She arrived at the barber's door a short while after, she was lightly dusted with snow as she entered the room. It was pitch black and Nellie had to wait to adjust to the amount of light in the room, when she was finally used to the light she let out a gasp. On the floor sat three bodies, one that belonged to her love, Sweeney Todd.

Nellie began to cry before she could make it to his side. She knelt down and clutched the body as if her hug might bring the man back from the dead. Nellie was overjoyed to find that the man in her arms had not yet died. She held Sweeney and urged him to speak.

Sweeney's body was soaked in the blood of the two other men in the room and his own. He hadn't stopped losing blood and it was all too clear that he wouldn't stop losing blood until there was no more in his body to lose.

Nellie couldn't help but cry on the man, she wasn't a fan of crying in front of him, but she couldn't help herself. "Benjamin." She sobbed. "Benjamin, don't leave." He didn't. He stayed for as long as he could, but he knew that wouldn't be much longer. Nellie thought about all of the things she should say to him, she thought of the things that she didn't dare to think about when he was alive and well.

Sweeney did the same. He thought of holding Nellie and telling her that he loved her, but he knew it wasn't true. Sweeney smiled, though. He smiled because it hurt to do anything else. The last thing that Sweeney felt in his life was joy. He felt joy because of the joy that he saw in Nellie's face as he smiled his last smile.

The last thing that Nellie felt in her life was one of Sweeney's razors separating her neck in two. She held Sweeney's hand and thought of the last time she'd held Benjamin's. Nellie and Sweeney both lay on the floor as morning came, smiles on their soiled faces.

The first ending is done. –Happy face- Don't worry, though. I'm making another one. This one was obviously the fun one, next chapter will be the positive ending. (Also known as the boring ending.) Have fun reading the two and please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter Twelve Sweeney's Newfound Hope

**Chapter Twelve- A Newfound Hope**

Nellie paced quickly in the barber's home, unsure of the whereabouts of its owner. She re-thought of all of the places he could be, not recalling anything that would be of use to her. Though she still thought of Sweeney as a hard man, she knew about what was going on in his tortured head; she knew that he didn't want help, but she knew that he needed it.

She paced until she was sure she was making visible ruts in the stained floor below her. Suddenly, she stopped. She remembered the story that she almost got around to telling him, the story about the pub and the cards.

The door flew open with the grace of a drunken man as Nellie walked to the bar in her story. Sure enough, she found Sweeney at a stool by himself. He had glasses around him and he looked as if he might faint at any moment.

Sweeney's pale skin was made even paler by the soft moonlight that oozed through the pub's windows. The circles under his weary eyes were too defined by the light. He looked alone. Nellie walked to the stool beside him and sat without a sound.

Soon, the silence became too much for her to take. She shattered it with a small cough to get the man's attention. The spell he was in was broken and he turned to see why. "Nellie." He looked at the ground. Nellie gave a reassuring smile that Sweeney wasn't aware of. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he welcomed her to do so.

Though Sweeney had been lost like this before, he felt as if it didn't matter this time. He was being saved by the sailor once more and he was glad. Sweeney grabbed the hand of the woman and took her outside as he often did. They stepped into the frozen liquid below them.

Running and panting, they passed by others who didn't seem to realize the beauty all around them. Sweeney had just begun to see it. He saw everything around him; he felt Nellie's warmth and shared his own with her. He saw the shine that her eyes offered to him with every quick glance and his heart skipped a beat as he did.

They soon found themselves lost as they began to slow down. They looked around at the new place and soon found that it wasn't new at all. They were only a stones throw away from the Thames. Sweeney recalled the place he hadn't managed to visit without Lucy in the sixteen years he'd been away from her.

Nellie skipped as a child would and waited for Sweeney to follow in her winter romp, but Sweeney didn't. Everywhere he turned he was looking at Lucy. Every woman was his wife, every shadow belonged to the woman he no longer possessed.

Every shadow except for one: the shadow belonging to Nellie Lovett. "Eleanor." He whispered. Nellie was too far away to hear her own name being said, but it didn't matter to Sweeney. He followed her. He ran and caught up to the tired woman. "Eleanor." He stated loudly enough for her to hear.

"Benjamin." She smiled as they embraced. Nellie's face was flushed as they pulled out of their hug. "This is where I walked with Lucy." Sweeney said while grabbing Nellie's hand. They walked along with the other citizens as Nellie let Sweeney talk. "She was pregnant. She would speak and I would hang on to her words because they where all that I had." They didn't stop walking. "Later on, we'd walk with Johanna."

They where then frozen to the floor. People walked by them without stopping, they parted without thinking about it and walked on to their unimportant lives. "Then they took me away." Nellie nodded.

"I watched it happen." Nellie squeezed on his hand for hope that it would save her from feeling so upset. "I waited for the boat to turn around, but it didn't." Nellie was wrapped in Sweeney's arms. Nellie gasped and blinked in confusion.

"Don't be upset." Sweeney whispered to her. "I have hope for the both of us."

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short/ terrible. Love isn't an inspiration for good chapters. Are you ready for drabbles? I am.


End file.
